Once in a Lifetime
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Eles foram feitos um para o outro, mas nem todos da raça dele aprovavam seu relacionamento. Isso provocou a Floresta."Com a Lua cheia, te esperarei, Hoje morrerá entre meus braços" Presente de niver adiantado para Lysley Almada.


**Presente de niver para minha querida amiga Lysley Almada.**

**Once in a Lifetime**

**(Único na minha vida)**

_**Cuando noche esta, te esperaré**_

**(Quando anoitecer, te esperarei)**

_**  
Quiero volverte loco esta noche**_

**(Quero te deixar louco esta noite)**

_**  
**__**Con la luna llena, te esperaré**_

**(Com a lua cheia, te esperarei)**

_**  
**__**Hoy morirás entre mis brazos**_

**(Hoje morrerá entre meus braços)**

_**  
**__**Y nunca soñarás de algo mas**_

**  
****(Você nunca sonhou com algo igual)**

Caminhava na beira da enorme varanda do hotel-cassino no centro de Las Vegas. A noite se estendia sobre a cidade, as luzes coloridas da cidade brilhando incessantes, a Lua lá no alto, plácida, branca e imponente, iluminando a varanda e quarto escuros do hotel. Deixara-as apagadas, pois sabia que o incomodavam. Eram fortes demais. Além disso, preferia o mistério que o escuro proporcionava.

A brisa noturna passou por si, agitando levemente seus longos cabelos negros como a noite, com o brilho platinado das estrelas e da lua. Os lábios vermelhos e sensuais curvaram-se num sorriso, os olhos cor de lua, brilharam, sorrindo junto. A brisa noturna anunciava sua chegada.

_**  
Let me dive in**_

**(Deixe-me mergulhar)**

_**  
To pools of sin**_

**(Em piscinas de pecado)**

_**  
Wet black leather on my skin**_

**(Couro preto molhado na minha pele)**

_**  
Show me **__**the floor**_

**(Diga-me o que fazer)**

_**  
**__**Lay down the law**_

**(Mande e eu obedecerei)**

_**  
I need to taste you more**_

**(****Eu quero te sentir mais)**

Sentiu-se ser empurrada para trás pela brisa noturna, quase tropeçando nos sapatos de salto alto, até sentir o vidro frio da porta que separava o quarto da varanda. O vestido de seda negro até os joelhos, solto, foi levantado pela brisa. Logo, não era a brisa à sua frente, era ele; os olhos azuis, maliciosos e cintilantes de um Incubus; os cabelos azuis, longos e revoltos, encaracolados e rebeldes do Vento; os lábios finos, bem feitos e tentadores de uma celebridade; o corpo moreno, musculoso e bem-talhado de um Deus Grego. Ele era tentador, e era só dela, sabia.

Onde a brisa levantara seu vestido, mostrando suas coxas grossas e tão brancas como a Lua, estava uma de suas mãos, erguendo mais ainda seu vestido, um sorriso malicioso dançando suavemente em seus lábios, deixando-a sem fôlego. A outra mão brincava distraidamente com seus cabelos.

- Demorou hoje... – disse, a voz suave como o som da brisa saindo manhosa pelos lábios vermelhos. Tentava parecer que não lhe faltasse ar.

_**  
**__**Then I feel your sea**_

**(Então eu sinto o seu mar)**

_**  
**__**Raining down on me**_

**(Inundando-me)**

_**  
Can this be my once in a lifetime**_

**(Será esta a oportunidade de minha vida?)**

_**  
**__**Hell's at heaven's door**_

**(O inferno à porta do paraíso)**

_**  
**__**As I need you more**_

**(Já que eu preciso ainda mais de você)**

_**  
**__**You know you're my once in a lifetime**_

**  
(Você sabe que você é único na minha vida)**

- Eu sei que demorei. – sua voz tinha os sons do fogo queimando, incessante. Gotas de águas pingavam de seus cabelos e seu rosto, escorrendo pelo peito nu. Usava apenas uma calça preta de couro, igualmente molhada, com uma corrente de prata pendurada no pescoço. O pingente era uma presa de marfim, com o nome "Kartane" escrito. – Tive que driblar os outros... Eles acham perigosos nossos encontros. – torceu o nariz, mas em seguida sorriu, uma idéia maligna surgindo em sua mente.

A jovem engoliu em seco. Reconhecia bem aquele sorriso. Tentou desviar para o colar.

- Ainda o usa, Milo. – sorriu, tocando a presa que tinha o seu nome escrito. Sua respiração começou a acelerar, seu peito subindo e descendo por debaixo do vestido de seda, ao sentir Milo descer a mão de seus cabelos para sua cintura, envolvendo-a lentamente.

_**  
**__**Todo tu cuerpo temblará,**_

**(Todo o seu corpo irá tremer,)**

_**  
**__**Pero esta vez, es realidad**_

**(Mas desta vez será real)**

_**  
**__**Aún que el tiempo pase,**_

**(Embora o tempo passe,)**

_**  
Nunca, nunca, lo olvidarás,**_

**(Nunca, nunca, o ouvirá,)**

_**  
Sera, solo una vez en tu vida**_

**(****Será, só uma vez na tua vida)**

Milo puxou Kartane para mais perto de seu corpo molhado, descendo lentamente seus lábios tentadores como o pecado para a curva do pescoço nua da jovem. Kartane arfava, sentindo a respiração quente entrando em choque com a sua pele. Gemeu levemente, sentindo-o começar a beijar lentamente a curva de seu pescoço, subindo, distribuindo beijos por todo o seu pescoço, enquanto, descia a outra mão pela sua coxa, até erguer sua perna, de forma a aproximar mais ainda seus corpos, o dele se encaixando perfeitamente ao seu.

Ofegou, sentindo-o aproximar os lábios dele cada vez mais dos seus. Subiu suas mãos pelo tórax dele, até chegar ao pescoço, circundando-o com seus braços. Os lábios de Milo alcançaram os de Kartane, mas tentou-a, ascendeu o desejo dela, passando de leve a ponta da língua em torno de seus lábios. Não demorou a jovem buscou os seus lábios com avidez. Ele separou, a contra-gosto, o beijo. Estava bom demais, mas queria prolongar ao máximo aquela noite.

_**  
**__**When you take me**_

**(Quando você me segura)**

_**  
And make me cry**_

**(E me faz gritar)**

_**Then I feel you satisfy**_

**(Aí eu sinto que você satisfaz)**

_**  
**__**Show me the cage**_

**(Mostre-me a jaula)**

_**  
It's all the rage**_

**(É toda a raiva)**

_**  
And lock it up  
**_

**(E tranque-a)**

- Calma, Kartane. Não tenha pressa, querida. – sorriu malicioso, seu tom de voz ainda mais malicioso. Kartane prendeu a respiração, sem soltá-lo. Definitivamente, Milo era o seu Filho da Lua, e sempre seria, dela, uma Filha da Floresta.

Milo afastou-se, relutante, guiando-a para dentro do quarto.

_**  
**__**Found a part of me**_

**(Encontrei uma parte de mim)**

_**  
**__**That's a mystery**_

**(Que é um mistério)**

_**  
That will be just once in a lifetime**_

**(Que acontecerá somente uma vez na vida)**

_**  
**__**When the moon is high**_

**(Quando a lua está alta)**

_**  
**__**Passion never dies**_

**(A paixão nunca mor****re)**

_**  
Will you want me for all a lifetime**__**?**_

**(Você vai me desejar por toda a vida?)**

Kartane não terminou de entrar. Quando ia atravessar a soleira da porta, sentiu-se ser puxada para fora, uma faca ameaçando-lhe a garganta. Seus olhos de lua se arregalaram, a respiração se acelerando, não de excitação, mas de medo.

Milo olhou-a, ameaçando avançar para atingir quem lhe ameaçava, mas ao ver um fino filete de sangue escorrer, parou, sentindo-se gelar mais ainda. Temia por ela mais do que tudo. Isso quase fazia o seu sangue parar de circular.

- Eu já lhe disse, Milo. As Filhas da Floresta não são para nós, Filhos da Lua. Elfos e Vampiros não combinam. – a voz do vampiro era sedutora, mas naquele momento, era raivosa, atravessada. Sentia o quanto queria a sua morte. Seus olhos e cabelos eram de um azul índigo escuro, os cabelos quase negros. Seu olhar era endiabrado.

_**Once in a lifetime**_

**(Uma vez na vida)**

_**  
Once in a lifetime**_

**(Uma vez na vida)**

_**  
Once in a lifetime  
**_

**(Uma vez na vida)**

Sentiu a adaga subir de seu pescoço para suas orelhas, separando seus cabelos rapidamente. Sorria macabramente, os olhos azuis brilhando vermelhos ante a sede de sangue.

- O que acha, Milo? Será que você chorará demais se eu cortar as orelhas pontudas dessa maldita Filha da Floresta? – passou a ponta da afiada adaga de leve pela pele branca como a lua, fazendo um filete de sangue bem vermelho escorrer. Kartane fez uma careta de dor. Doía demais ter suas orelhas pontudas feridas.

- Tire as mãos dela, Máscara! – Milo gritou, as veias em seu pescoço pulsando, o sangue corria com raiva. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas pela dor de ver sua bela Elfa ferida, o sangue contrastando tanto com sua pele branca. Como odiava aquele vampiro. Kartane somente derramava sangue para que ele sorvesse do mel de suas veias, assim como ele proporcionava de seu próprio sangue para ela, ante o prazer que provocava em ambos. Mas daquele jeito... O ódio transformava seu sangue brando e quente em ódio e fervente.

_**  
**__**Giving you my soul**_

**(Dando a você a minha alma)**

_**  
**__**Letting you control**_

**(Deixando você a controlar)**

_**  
Took away a part of my lifetime**_

**(Levando embora uma parte da minha vida)**

_**  
**__**Memories of you**_

**(Memórias sobre você)**

_**  
Left me black and blue**_

**(Me deixaram com feridas)**

_**  
Now I know you'**__**re once in a lifetime**_

**  
****(Agora eu sei que você é único na minha vida)  
**

- Não se aproxime. Não quero esse lindo pescocinho coberto de sangue. – rapidamente deslizou a adaga para o pescoço da Elfa ao ver Milo se aproximar. Milo endureceu o maxilar, trincando os dentes. Maldito Vampiro!

- Deixa ela em paz, Máscara! Me mata e deixa ela ir! – disse em desespero. Preferia morrer a ver o amor da sua vida morrer. Viu o pânico e o pavor de lhe perderem iluminarem os olhos de lua da Elfa.

Kartane sentiu pavor. Milo não podia estar falando sério. Ele não morreria por ela. Não podia. Ela iria em seguida.

_**Then I feel your sea**_

**(Então eu sinto o seu mar)**

_**  
**__**Raining down on me**_

**(Inundando-me)**

_**  
Can this be my once in a lifetime**_

**(Será esta a oportunidade de minha vida?)**

_**  
Hell's at heaven's door**_

**(O inferno à porta do paraíso)**

_**  
As I need you more**_

**(Já que eu preciso ainda mais de você)**

_**  
**__**You know you're my once in a lifetime**_

**  
****(Você sabe que você é único na minha vida)**

Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, escorrendo por seu rosto. Logo sentiu um grito brotar em sua garganta, lutando para escapar por seus lábios. Ao longe, bem longe, a floresta sentia a aflição do coração de um de seus filhos. O grito se acumulou em sua garganta, tomava fôlego inconscientemente. E quando gritou, a floresta ouviu. Seu grito na linguagem da floresta implorava ajuda a sua Mãe, pedia por Milo.

Máscara fez menção de cortar-lhe o pescoço pelo grito, mas parou à meio caminho, a adaga voando de suas mãos, retorcendo. Vinha da terra que provinha da floresta. Logo a Mãe dos Elfos possuía poder sobre o aço forjado.

O Vampiro soltou-lhe lentamente, uma expressão de medo e horror no olhar. Caminhando pela varanda, em sua direção, vinha a Floresta, a mãe dos Elfos. Seus cabelos eram longos, arrastando no chão, verde-folha, esvoaçantes, indo de um lado para o outro suavemente, flores de todos os tipos decorando-o; sua pele era cor de ébano, reluzente; seu corpo era bem definido, magnífico; seus olhos eram das cores de todas as flores de todas as plantas de todas as florestas; seu vestido ia até os pés, solto, feito da seda das borboletas, colorido com as cores da floresta. A expressão em sua face era raivosa, era a face de uma mãe loba que protege seus filhotes do perigo._****_

_**Found a part of me**_

**(Encontrei uma parte de mim)**

_**  
**__**That's a mystery**_

_**(Que é um mistério)**_

_**  
That will be just once in a lifetime**_

**(Que acontecerá somente uma vez na vida)**

_**  
**__**When the moon is high**_

**(Quando a lua está alta)**

_**  
**__**Passion never dies**_

**(A paixão nunca mor****re)**

_**  
Will you want me for all a lifetime**_

**(****Você vai me desejar por toda a vida?)**

_**  
**_- Como ousa ameaça uma de minhas filhas?! – a voz da floresta saiu num trovão que retumbou de prédio em prédio, de nuvem em nuvem, assustando à toda a cidade. A Floresta ergueu sua mão em direção à Máscara. O Vampiro tentou ainda transformar-se em vento e fugir, mas a Mãe dos Elfos foi mais rápida, aprisionando-o em espinhos, sangrando-o, até que o esmagou. Usou seu poder para enterrá-lo nas profundezas da terra. Sorriu então para a assustada Kartane, que simplesmente caíra de joelhos. Milo não tardou a aconchegá-la em seus braços. Ela tremia.

- Calma, meu amor. Estou aqui, com você. – sussurrou ao ouvido da elfa, sentindo-a abraçar-lhe, não querendo soltá-lo. A Floresta aproximou-se, acariciando os cabelos negros de Kartane.

- Calma, Floco de Neve, minha filha. Descanse. Seja feliz. – sussurrou o desejo de felicidade para sua filha, beijando o topo de sua testa. – Cuide dela. Confio em você. – despediu-se de Milo, transformando-se em luz e indo para onde devia ir. Eçe a faria feliz, como os Elfos mereciam em tempos modernos._****_

Then I feel your sea

**(Então eu sinto o seu mar)**

_**  
**__**Raining down on me**_

**(Inundando-me)**

_**  
Can this be my once in a lifetime**_

**(Será esta a oportunidade de minha vida?)**

_**  
Hell's at heaven's door**_

**(O inferno à porta do paraíso)**

_**  
As I need you more**_

**(Já que eu preciso ainda mais de você)**

_**  
**__**You know you're my once in a lifetime**_

**  
****(Você sabe que você é único na minha vida)**

Milo beijou com desejo os lábios de Kartane. Não a perdera. Isso era o melhor que poderia ter lhe acontecido em toda a sua vida. Sentiu-a relaxar em seus braços.

- Amo você. – sussurrou, deslizando lentamente e sedutoramente a ponta do nariz pela curva do maxilar da jovem Elfa. Sentiu a respiração dela acelerar, sorrindo triunfante. Como a conhecia e amava… - Onde tínhamos parado? – disse, passando um braço pelas costas dela e outro por baixo de seus joelhos, erguendo-a do chão enquanto se levantava. Caminho para dentro do quarto, depositando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama de casal. Ela o olhou, o rosto corado, pensando um pouco.

- Não me lembro direito… - disse, um tom travesso brincando em sua voz de brisa. Milo sorriu malicioso, iniciando um beijo apaixonado e tentador, erguendo o vestido de seda de Kartane.

E se amaram, e seriam felizes enquanto a Floresta e a Lua existissem, velando por aqueles que uniam as duas raças..._****_

_**Found a part of me**_

**(Encontrei uma parte de mim)**

_**  
**__**That's a mystery**_

**(Que é um mistério)**

_**  
That will be just once in a lifetime**_

**(****Que acontecerá somente uma vez na vida)**

_**Notas:**_

_Kartane: Turco. Floco de Neve._

_Incubus: Seres extremamente atraentes e especialistas no erotismo, muitas vezes chamados de Amantes da Bruxas, pois acreditava-se que eram as únicas a conseguirem controlá-los. Preferiam as jovens virgens, segundo conta-se._

_**Créditos:**_

_Feliz aniversário, Lys! Sorry meu sumiço do MSN, minha vida tá uma loucura por causa do colégio, mas não me esqueci do seu niver não!_

_Espero que tenha gostado do Milo Vampiro! No começo eu pensei em fazer dele um Incubus, mas aí eu pensei bem e Vampiro ficava melhor!_

_Escrevi com muito carinho!_

_Até a próxima, gente!_

_Beijos_

_**Tenshi Aburame**_

**Música: Once in a Lifetime – Sarah Brightman ****– Álbum Fly Duplo.**


End file.
